ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek Magazine issue 138
(US) (UK) |Cover date=May/June 2008 |Pages=68 | image2=STM US issue 11 PX cover.jpg }} Issue 138 (US issue #11) of Star Trek Magazine was the May/June 2008 issue. The magazine retained the new size introduced in issue 137, but returned to the saddle-stitch binding. The UK edition dropped to 68 pages in length, with a corresponding price drop from £4.99 to £3.99. Somewhat unusually, the Communicator section did not appear in this issue. Contents ;Still Boldly Going Forward :Paul Simpson on the enthusiasm of Star Trek fans and staff. ;Hailing Frequencies: :* - delay reaction, teaser trailer. :*More casting news - Faran Tahir, Jimmy Bennett, Spencer Daniels, Jacob Kogan, Christopher Doohan, James Cawley, but no Greg Grunberg. :*''Star Trek'' cast appear at Cloverfield premiere. :*Randy Pausch and his appearance in Star Trek. :*IDW Publishing announces a second series of Alien Spotlight. :*Demise of HD-DVD affects TOS-R releases. :*William Shatner to direct a new comedy film, has never seen an episode of Star Trek or Boston Legal. :*Patrick Stewart supports Macmillan Cancer Support's "Conquer a Corbett" challenge. :*''Star Trek: New Voyages'' becomes Star Trek: Phase II. ;Interview - Simon Pegg - "Taking the Strain" :by Paul Simpson. ;Treknology :Radiation protection drugs, space hazards, synthetic biology, electronic contact lenses, incorporating electronics into clothing, configurable computer interfaces. ;Cowboys and Diplomats :David R. George III compares the command styles of James T. Kirk and Jean-Luc Picard to their perceived roles of warrior and diplomat. ;Boldly Going for the First Time :A look back at Star Trek: Enterprise. Each season overview includes Previously on Star Trek, detailing continuity points, The Saga Continues, indicating where plot points reappear, and Side Steps, covering the novels and comics taking place during the time period in question. The Enterprise Years for each season presents a brief synopsis of events and key actors involved, as well as information on events in the wider Star Trek franchise. Quote-Unquote provides insight from the cast and crew. ;Season 1 :Past Imperfect? :Chris Dows looks at how the technology used in Star Trek: Enterprise fits as a stepping stone to the original series. ;Poster :Double-sided, featuring T'Pol (mirror) in the uniform from on one side, and the Gorn captain from on the other. ;Season 2 :Points of Contention :Christopher L. Bennett looks at the portrayal of Vulcans on Enterprise, and how their treatment was not as contradictory with established fact as is often believed. ;Interview - Dominic Keating - "Phasing in the Future" :by Ian Spelling. ;Season 3 :MACO Image :Kevin Dilmore and Dayton Ward look at the introduction of the MACOs, their impact on the Starfleet = military debate, and their potential development post-2161. ;Season 4 :When 42 isn't the Answer... :Keith R.A. DeCandido looks at the integration of continuity links into the final season, and the use of multi-part episodes to enhance the stories being presented. ;The Alternate History :Michael Jan Friedman talks about the development of Starfleet: Year One and the effect Enterprise had on the potential development of a novel series based upon it. ;Book extract :Star Trek: Myriad Universes - Infinity's Prism: "A Less Perfect Union". ;Replicator :That Sleep of Death, A Weary Life, Enterprises of Great Pitch and Moment; Forged in Fire; A Burning House; Captain Kirk's Guide to Women; "Alien Spotlight: Borg", "Year Four, Issue 6", "Valued Intelligence"; release schedule. ;A Fistful of Data :Warp 10 and the two different warp scales, blooper in . ;Endgame :Larry Nemecek looks at what Enterprise did for the franchise, particularly looking at the military issue. 138